


I’ll never let you go

by Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry Potter, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever/pseuds/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever
Summary: Harry gets sick with a stomach bug but is he willing to let his husband know?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Harry put down his book and winced slightly as he stood up but surely that was just because he had been sitting down so long. Right? He began to head downstairs to make his soon returning husband a cup of tea. As he walked down the stairs he felt a thumping in his head start to come on and he winced in pain. At least Draco wasn’t here to see it, he didn’t want to be a burden on his husband when he was already struggling to keep up with his Apothecary apprenticeship. Just as he made it downstairs he heard a familiar ‘woosh’ coming from the fireplace in the kitchen.  
“Hi baby, where are you” called out Draco  
“In the living room, how was work?”  
“Good, busy, there’s an awful flu going round at the moment which seems to be potion resistant”  
“Oh I’m sorry, it must be making life so much harder for you”  
“I can deal with it, I’m just glad you don’t have it, I love you Har”  
“I love you Dray”  
Harry set to work making dinner as his husband sat down at the table and read the evening news. He placed the bowls of pasta on the table and gave his husband a quick kiss on his forehead. They sat down and ate, recounting their day, laughing and smiling and being grateful for each other’s presence. 

“You okay Harry, you look really pale”  
“I’m fine just tired”  
“Okay, you go to bed, I’m just going to go have a shower”  
“I love you darling”  
As Harry traipsed up the stairs he felt himself fading in and out of conscience and had to grab at the banister to stop himself from falling. He kept saying to himself, ‘I’m fine, Draco doesn’t need to worry about me’. He lay down in bed and the second his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep slumber.

Draco thought to himself ‘something wasn’t right, Harry was never this quiet and he looked so pale but surely he’d say something to me if he was ill, right?’. Draco had a brief shower attempting to wash away some of the stress of the day. He got out and headed into his bedroom, he quickly changed into some pyjama trousers and one of Harry’s old band T-shirts that smelled like home and got into bed cuddling his husband and tenderly kissed the back of his neck careful not to wake him.

#################################################

The next morning Harry woke up and let out a moan in pain as he sat up, a dull ache slowly spreading across his back. He felt his dinner coming up and ran to the bathroom with his hand clasped over his mouth to just collapse in front of the toilet and letting the vomit flow out of him as he winced in pain as an extreme cough wracked his body. He attempted to call out for his husband but remembered that Draco had an early shift that day.  
“Shit”  
He dragged himself up by holding onto the towel rack but promptly fell back onto his hands and knees. Next he tried to crawl, he the saviour of the Wizarding world couldn’t be defeated by a stomach bug?! He managed to crawl down the stairs and carefully lifted himself onto the dining room chairs. He sat there waiting, half delirious and every 5 seconds a cough would reverberate through his body. Eventually as the sun began to set he heard a quiet woosh come from the next room and heard Draco call out  
“Where are you baby?”  
“In the dining room love”  
Harry said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He could hear as Draco hung his coat on the peg and made his way into the dining room.

The second he caught a glimpse of Harry he turned white with fear.  
“How long have you been here Har?”  
He said as he ran towards the sickly boy eloping him into an anxious hug.  
“Not long, I’m fine”  
Harry said as he stood up and attempted to start fixing dinner but he suddenly felt waves of nausea crashing down on him and the least thing he remembers is Draco screaming before everything goes dark and his head smacks against the tile floor.

################################

He looked around and could see the deathly pale corpse of Draco on the floor, he sunk to his knees crying until he felt as if there were no tears left to cry. He awoke with a start.  
“Dray, Dray where are you?” He screamed, his eyes still half closed. “Draco!”  
“Baby, it’s ok, I’m here, everything’s going to be okay it was just a nightmare. Harry broke into sobs clutching at Draco’s neck, never wanting to let go. Draco pulled Harry closer rubbing his back and whispering affirmatives in his husband’s ear.  
“I’ll never let you go Harry, I love you”


	2. Don’t you dare apologise

“Dray, I think I’m going to be sick again”  
“It’s okay baby let it out”  
Harry and Draco were sitting on the bathroom floor, Harry’s head stuffed in the toilet while his husband sat next to him and gave him gentle kisses on the back of his neck. Harry proceeded to retch and vomit into the toilet whilst tears ran down his face; the taste of his salty tears mixed with bile caused him to lean over again and vomit. Finally he fell back into his lover’s arms falling asleep almost instantly. Draco picked up his sleeping angel; worried at how light the young man felt. Harry had always weighed a bit less than most people due to the horrible abuse he faced at the Dursleys.

No.

This isn’t the time to be thinking about the Dursleys; his husband needed him to be there for him. He carried Harry back to their bedroom and laid him down on the now fresh bed sheets. He leaned over and placed his hand to Harry’s forehead, good his temperature was going down.

####################################

The next morning Harry awoke feeling much fresher than he had the day before and knew he had his husband to thank for looking after him. He was still getting used to the idea that someone wanted him, someone loved him. He walked into the kitchen and stepped behind Draco, who was cooking at the stove, he grabbed his husband tight around the waist and pulled him back. Enveloping him in a warm hug as he whispered in Dray’s ear “Thank you….for everything. For wanting me. For loving me. For looking after me. I’m sorry.”  
“Harry James Malfoy-Potter don’t you dare apologise. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some constructive criticism or anything else. Would love to hear what you guys thought of it 💖 Have a nice day :)


End file.
